Appreciated
by FandomsSchoolwork
Summary: "Arthur instantly felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and an unpleasant prickly feeling in his skin of serious discomfort. Merlin leave? Never! Merlin would never leave! He said so himself...unless he was joking. Arthur felt suddenly very uncomfortable" Arthur wants to show his servant how much he is appreciated. One-shot. No slash. Just a bromance.


Hey there everyone, this is a little Merlin one shot I was inspired to make. It fits in with my Painful Beginning story but it is also stand alone if you haven't read that. Please enjoy.

I do not own Merlin and this scene was partially inspired by that deleted scene in Season 4..you know the one.

* * *

It was the cup really that started it all. That damned clay cup with the chip in its rim. It had always been there, in Arthur's chambers floating from shelf to table always in the way and constantly shuffled from one place to another.

Yet it was never thrown away.

On occasion, it was taken downstairs and washed, sent to the kitchens yet it somehow always made it back to Arthur's room. Some unattentive servant would pick it up and fill it with drink and send it up to his rooms where Arthur unattentive would cut his lip on the rim.

Honestly, more mysterious than why it always appeared was why no one had bothered to throw it away. It had always been there, almost as permanent as the flagstones themselves.

Which is why the cup started it all...

The evening had been like any other in the winter. Arthur sat at his desk, eyes bleary, shoulders sore, hands chapped as he worked over the documents sent to his desk for approval.

He was still only the prince, but his father had recently begun to delegate administrative tasks his way. Breaking him into the skills he would need as King.

Arthur licked his lips once, his tongue running over the cracks in surprise. Clearly the air was drier than anticipated. Arthur reached over to the pewter pitcher beside him and poured a draught of ale into the clay cup beside him with a sigh.

If only he could get this done before sun-down he would be satisfied. Arthur raised the cup to his lips when he saw Merlin dart into his field of vision and take the cup from him.

"What are you doing?" Arthur shouted in surprise, as some of the ale splashed onto the desk.

Merlin held the cup out to Arthur, showing him the chipped rim.

"Again!" Merlin said in bewilderment.

"Can't be!" Arthur stood up and reached across the desk to examine it. "How?"

"I dunno, I made sure to mix it up with the other dishes in the kitchen," Merlin said with a laugh.

Arthur shook his head, laughed and sat back down again.

"Well, fetch me another one, will you?" He asked, mind already back to his work.

Merlin made a little hum of agreement before adding, "You know, why don't we just get rid of it, it's only a nuisance anyway. We never use it."

With those words, the servant tossed the cup into a small basket of other refuse he was cleaning up before sweeping up and out of the room.

Arthur watched Merlin's back as he rounded the corner around the door.

_Merlin knew about the cup. _Arthur knew that the thought sounded a little strange on its own, but behind it lay enormous implications.

When did that cup get there? Such a prevalent part of his life that it had always been there. But more importantly, when had Merlin become such an integral part of his life that he not only knew about it, but it had become an inside joke between them. He knew enough about Arthur's routine to keep an eye out for it, keeping him from hurting himself.

Arthur got up from around the desk and walked over to the door to gaze out. That fool Merlin had left it open, what a waste of the good heat the hearth was providing.

Arthur slowly slid it shut, but as he did so he couldn't stop thinking about that cup and Merlin.

Merlin not only knew about the cup, but chose to get rid of it, to make a change to something so small and inconsequential but an inconvenient part of his life. In many ways, Arthur knew, Merlin had been doing that from the moment he entered his life. Not just with his surroundings but with who Arthur was as a person. His small caprices, habits, prejudices, tempers, were no doubt better for Merlin's involvement. With everyone, he was more patient, more understanding, more kind no doubt...except of course to Merlin. After all, it was sort of an inside joke between them for Arthur to be just as arrogant as before.

Merlin understood that, of course. Or, at least Arthur hoped he did. Couldn't he see the positive changes he had made in Arthur's life?

Arthur returned back to his desk but his mind on anything but his work. Merlin was like that cup now, always there, Arthur not quite sure when he had become such a pervasive fixture in his life. But unlike that cup, Arthur knew that should anything take Merlin away from him...God, what a thought.

Arthur instantly felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and an unpleasant prickly feeling in his skin of serious discomfort. Merlin leave? Never! Merlin would never leave! He said so himself...unless he was joking. Arthur felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

Merlin re-entered the door with a bang as he attempted to push through the door balancing various parcels under his arms.

"Well Merlin, I'll never have to worry about you turning assassin. I'd hear you coming a mile away." Arthur quipped feigning interest in the papers.

"I can be stealthy when I wish to be. And believe you me, if I wanted to kill you, I would make sure of it." Merlin groaned as he dropped the parcels unceremoniously on the table.

"What are those?" Arthur asked, dropping his quill and giving up the pretense of working.

"These arreeee, Merlin trailed reading the hand scrawled note on the side of it. "the gifts you ordered for the feast."

"Ah, excellent."

"Don't suppose there's one in there for me?" Merlin snidely asked.

"Of course not, don't be stupid Merlin." Arthur said intentionally sliding one slim package beneath Uther's.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in feign shock and turned back to work.

Arthur hesitated a moment and then called out.

"Aww come on. You're going to give up that easy?"

Merlin turned back in confusion and just stared.

"Look, we're both done work for tonight. It'll keep til tomorrow. Come sit by the fire and have a drink with me."

"But you said-" Merlin protested.

"You are always saying that you're in the Tavern Merlin, do you want a drink or not?" Arthur said strictly but with an undertone of pleading.

Merlin sighed. "Alright."

The mop handle and bucket were abandoned by the cabinet and Merlin joined Arthur in dragging two table chairs in front of the fire. Merlin then picked up a small table and set it between them as Arthur set down the ale and two definitely _unchipped _mugs and a bowl of nuts.

At first their conversation was strained, both picking up on the awkwardness of the social situation, but before long they had relaxed and Arthur was showing Merlin how to flick the shells into the fireplace.

Arthur balanced a half shell on his thumb and leaned forward on his seat.

"Now, watch...carefully." Arthur said in a serious tone. "One point for every shell you get in the fire, five points if you can hit that discolored brick in the back center there."

With a snap the shell catapaulted into the air and landed dead in the fire.

"Nice!" Merlin crowed.

"Right, now you try." Arthur said smiling.

Merlin downed the rest of his ale and balanced two half shells on his thumb.

"I bet you I can get one in the fire and one to hit that brick there."

"No way!"

Merlin shrugged and casually snapped, sending both shells through the air and landing precisely where Merlin had predicted.

"Well done!" Arthur said laughing and settling back in his seat.

Merlin smiled quietly and settled back as well, that strange morose and distant expression that Arthur hated settling back onto his face.

"Merlin." Arthur said in a subdued accent, and not daring to look at his Servant's face. "If you were planning on leaving, on going back to your mother or...taking a new position. You know I...well, I wouldn't mind at all, I want you to succeed." Those words pained the prince to say, especially as he felt his servant's eyes resting on him. "But...you would let me know, wouldn't you? I don't want it to be a surpris-"

"Course." Merlin said earnestly, cutting Arthur off.

Arthur felt relieved that he didn't have to continue, but it quickly faded as he realized Merlin had said Course not, I am happy to remain your servant til death or some other ridiculous dramatic declaration like usual.

"But, Arthur, I have no plans of leaving. If I did have to, for some reason, I would definitely say goodbye and I promise I would return." Merlin said, his voice really low apparently thick with some emotion.

A wave of relief washed through the prince at the young man's words.

He honestly didn't deserve a friend like Merlin, he knew it. But he only wished that he felt he could be as good a friend for Merlin.

Arthur got up and gave Merlin's shoulder a companionable squeeze, knowing words couldn't convey what he was thinking.

He crossed to the table and pulled out the slim package marked with the emblem of a silversmith.

Arthur handed Merlin the linen-wrapped package without sitting down, his arms crossed on the back of the chair as he watched his servant, too nervous to sit down.

"Here, I may have gotten you something," Arthur said.

The look of pure surprise that erased Merlin's expression of serious brooding was delightful to Arthur.

"Really?"

"If you don't believe me, I'd be happy to take it back."

"No!" Merlin said reflexively leaning away from Arthur. "I-Thank you."

Merlin slowly unwrapped it, his long fingers untieing the string hesitantly.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur didn't answer the question and just waited.

Merlin finally pulled away the fabric to reveal an elegant metal circle enscribed with knotted loops and a woven design all surrounding a beautiful luminous green gem. It was clearly an elegant cape pin. Arthur could feel how tightly he was gripping his own forearms in nervousness. He didn't know how Merlin would take it.

"It was my mother's sigil. It used to be attached to a brooch but I had them refit it for a man's cape pin...Well, I wanted-I want you to have it."

Merlin's breath caught. "Arthur, I can't take this. It was your mother's."

"And you are my brother." Arthur let the words slip before he could stop them. He paused for an awkward moment then covered it with a casual shrug. "It only makes sense."

Merlin froze at those words and Arthur could swear he saw a slow beaming smile that Merlin turned to hide facing the fire. He rubbed the sigil slowly admiring the craftsmanship as he tried to form words.

"Arthur..."

"Just...take it. Please."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur with discerning eyes, his thoughts ever a mystery behind those dark eyes.

"Thank you. I will treasure it, Arthur." Merlin affixed the pin over his jacket carefully smoothing it down. "This will have to do until I get home."

Arthur breathed out in relief. It just seemed right, Merlin connected with that part of his family that he had never known but always felt connected to. The gentler, kinder side of his family.

"It suits you," Arthur said half-joking and sat back down. "Now come on, this ale isn't going to drink itself."

Merlin laughed in spite of himself and clinked tankards with Arthur.

"Brothers in armchairs." Merlin joked stupidly as he took a drink.

Arthur snorted on his drink and nearly choked, spitting his out and causing Merlin to double over with laughter.

* * *

The end. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that I was suddenly inspired to make today. Please review if you enjoyed it. It really puts a smile on my face when I'm struggling with college depression.

Beth


End file.
